


I Got Lost In The Stars

by the_three_trenchcoat_wearers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meh, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers/pseuds/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is throwing his graduation party at the Novak house. But when a few minor details go amiss during the planning, far too many people show up. Socially awkward Castiel is trapped in his room until Gabe, being the annoying big brother that he is, pulls Castiel out for a good old fashioned round of Spin the Bottle. What could go wrong? Well, the fact that the entire school was invited, they ran out of snacks a half hour into the party, and Castiel's high school crush has shown up with his little brother... other then that, nothing can go wrong... wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Lost In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know that everyone has done a 'spin-the-bottle' fic, but I wanted to join in the fun! So here is my cute, and little chaotic, ficlet. I hope that you enjoy! Don't forget to comment below about what you liked!

"Gabe, you invited everybody? Come on, mom and dad would never allow this!" Castiel held back his curtains just a few inches to see the already swarming crowd of people gathering at their front door. Gabe stood behind him, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect them all to agree to the invitation and come!" Together the brothers, Gabe a graduating senior and Castiel a lowly sophomore, stared at the massive crowd on their front lawn. Castiel had seen what Gabe had done last week, but still hadn't understood the severity of what had happened. Gabe, being the social fucking butterfly that he is, had printed off over 300 invitations to his graduation party, complete with address, and tossed them through the halls of their no-longer-school. But that's not all that he had put on the flyer, no!

"I can't believe that you said that people can bring others. Dude!" Castiel turned back to his brother, those golden eyes wide in panic, maybe fear, but mostly panic.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this!" Gabe, now to the point of having a panic attack, turned from the window and started pacing in the middle of Castiel's floor.

"Well, duh! You never think at all!" Castiel turned back to the window, doing a quick head count before looking back at his brother. "I see a ton of my class out there, even some stupid freshmen came. I see some of your buddies out there, and I think that I saw some juniors. I cannot believe that you were so stupid!" Castiel, sitting in his spiny desk chair, rolled over to Gabe who was now sitting on the floor, knees hugged to his chest.

"Cassie, what do we do?" Gabe looked up at his younger brother, whose black hair had gone completely wild since he had tugged his hands through it a few times.

"Don't look at me!" Castiel looked abashed at the question. "This is your fault, and your party. Now go let them in, I am locking my door." Standing from his chair and pushing it away, he grabbed his brother under the arms and hauled him to his feet. And none-too kindly, he shoved his older, yet shorter, brother out of the room. Castiel found his way back to the window, and watched as his brother opened the door to the swarms of people. Castiel could feel the vibrations of their feet start echoing through the house. And true to his own word, Castiel stood from the window, made his way to his door, and locked it shut.

*****************************

Castiel laughed at the very loud groan coming from the party. He held back his chortle as he heard his brother talk. "Sorry folks, all out of snacks and goodies. You should have eaten before you got here!" But Castiel had stopped paying mind to the party going on outside of his door, he was happily engrossed in a riveting episode of Through The Wormhole: With Morgan Freeman. Having loved the stars since a kid, this was his go-to show when he had nothing better to do... or even when he did have better things to do. He nearly jumped out of his skin when somebody knocked on his door.

"Sorry, not the bathroom. Keep going down the hall and hang a left." Heavy footsteps walked away, and Castiel smiled to himself. This party was never going to end. In fact, it had started only a half hour ago. Keeping his curtains open, Castiel could see the amount of people who were still outside. Several kids were walking down the sidewalk, away from the party. As they walked, they stopped to talk to others who turned and left with them. Maybe this party would end before dawn. 

***************************

Stars were now painted across the midnight sky, it's inky darkness sucking up every morsel of light that it absolutely could. Having gotten through two episodes and a half of TtW:WMF, he was content to sit and look at the real stars that slithered across the sky. In the middle of counting the stars that he could see, he didn't notice at first the small tap on his door. But he turned his head when it happened again.'

"Look, this isn't the bathroom. Keep going-"

"It's me..." Gabe's soft voice traveled surprisingly well through the thick door and even thicker music that was playing in the background. Castiel pulled himself away from the window to stand next to the door, but refused to open it. "Can I come in?" 

"Why?" Castiel tried not to sound too suspicious as he asked, but he didn't think he did a very good job of hiding his concern. Gabe sighed, a pitiful one as far as Castiel could tell through the thumping music.

"Look, do you at least have pants on? Please, let me in!" This time Castiel complied. Yes he did have pants on, and a shirt. It was his favorite shirt too, the soft material gentle against his skin. The faded logo of the Museum of Science and Industry was nearly invisible, but he didn't care. He did feel kind of bad for his brother though. So, with a steady hand, he unlocked the door and let it swing open. What he didn't expect was for his brother to grab him by the collar of his shirt and, literally, drag him into the middle of the living room, and plopping him down in the nearly complete circle.

"Gabe, I hate you. Did you know that?" He only half whispered, earning mean glares from the few people around them that heard. But Gabe just smiled, standing just outside of the circle. He walked off, leaving Castiel to sit next to people that he didn't know. Well, actually, he knew Michael. He was sitting across the circle from where he was. Michael was one of Gabe's friends. And he knew Charlie. She was a junior, but they had taken advanced chemistry together this year. She offered him up a small smile. Ok, so he knew more people than he thought he did. That was Benny, and Garth, Jo was sitting next to Ash, and that was Meg. He knew the two foreign exchange students, Fergus, or "Crowley" and Rowena. They had come over from Scotland. And that was Uriel, and that was Hester, and Anna was there too. But who was that next to Anna? He was way too young to be in high school. But he knew who was on the other side of the child... Dean Winchester.

"Ok!I found a bottle! Lets get to spinning!" Gabe set the brown bottle in the middle of the circle and sat down next to Castiel. "How about we have a few rules here?" Several people nodded, Castiel quite enthusiastically. "Well, lets hear some ideas." Castiel enthusiastically shook his head no. Jo was the first one to speak up.

"How about both parties have to consent? Because last time I played I- well, he got a broken nose. And my hand already hurts so I don't want to have to punch anyone. Deal?" Nearly everyone nodded. Uriel spoke up next.

"Are we doing Seven Minutes in Heaven? Because I haven't done that one in a while." Everyone looked towards Gabe.

"Sure, why not? Any more rules?" They sat in silence for a second, nobody having anything to say. "Well that settles it!" He clapped his hands together, startling a few people. "Oh! I have one. Anybody who gets Sammy has to do the regular rules for spin the bottle." Others were nodding, and a few looked confused. But seeing as how the youngest person in the room was ducking his head, Castiel figured that the short kid must have been Sammy.

"OH! Can I go first?" Meg Masters, her dark hair swirling around her shoulders, leaned in towards the bottle.

"Sure!" Meg smiled and gave the bottle a nice hard spin. They watched as it spun, and slowed down, and finally landed on, none other, then little Sammy himself. Dean Winchester started smiling like a loon and nearly shoved the kid into the middle of the circle. Castiel refused to look at Dean, only the very, VERY red Sammy. 

"Ready Sam?" Meg ,who looked a little deflated at having drawn the one stick that was too short, looked down at the kid. Sam nodded. He really wasn't that short. But compared to the other people here he looked like a child... well he was one in some aspects. And then just a quick peck on the lips was enough to send Meg's male-friend Alistar whooping. She smacked him when she sat back down. Anna was next, as per the rules of Spin the Bottle (the person to the right of the person who was last chosen gets to go).

"This ought to be good." Jo smiled as she spun the bottle. They watched it go around and around, and finally stopped. Charlie Bradbury. They both got up, but looked confused. "Uh, where do we go?" They were both a little red in the face, but had to ask the question. Gabe stood up and led the girls-

"That's my room! Come on!" Castiel called out over the heads of the other students, but Gabe obviously didn't care. He opened the door for them and everything. Gabe sat back down, and people around them started talking. Dean was giving the Sam kid a hard time, shoving him and messing with his hair, and Castiel was totally not looking at them anymore. Everyone jumped a little bit when the timer on Gabe's phone went off. He quietly got up and made his way over to the door. Without knocking (the idiot) he opened it wide and then they all heard shrieks echoing through the hallway.

"Gabe!"

"Pervert!" Gabe cackled as he sat back down, but shut up when he saw the dirty looks that he got from the other girls of the group. Charlie and Jo made their way back out, hair quite messed up, and sat back down. It was Michael's turn next. He spun the bottle and, Castiel let out a sigh of relief as it landed on the brunette girl to his left. The seven minutes went by pretty fast, and this time Gabe knocked on the door. Michael and, who was that?, came out. Castiel sat waiting for the next person to spin the bottle, but gasped when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Shit." A few chuckles escaped from people as he leaned into the middle and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun, and seemed to spin forever. But Castiel didn't know that it had stopped, his eyes were closed. That is until Gabe punched his arm and his blue eyes shot open. They landed on the bottle, traveled up its neck and... Dean.

Their eyes locked over the bottle. Castiel's mouth went dry and he knew that if he licked his lips he would be giving off the wrong impression. So he didn't. He just stared as Dean. Leather jacket and black skinny jean's clad Dean stood up from the circle. Slowly, Castiel followed his example and stood. A few small whoops went up from their friends as the duo silently made their way across the living room and to Castiel's bedroom... they were going to Castiels bedroom... The door clicked shut behind them. Castiel turned towards Dean, unsure of what to do with himself, his hands, his body. But Dean knew. Dean walked to the window and gazed towards the stars. He spoke as he turned back to Castiel.

"Look, I can see that you aren't exactly, well, comfortable in this situation. So you lead. I'll lock the door." Castiel, still unsure of what to do, watched as Dean walked to the door and locked it with a swift click. Suddenly Dean was in front of him again. Castiel didn't remember if his palms were always his sweaty or not. Since Castiel had yet to move, Dean did. And he spoke again too.

"Hey, Castiel, look at me. I know you aren't good with the whole, like, interactions thing, but you have to try here." Castiel, shaken from his state of shock, looked up to Dean. And for the first time, Castiel's heart beat fast because of excitement, not anxiety. 

"I'm sorry Dean. I uh, you lead. I consent, just, get it over with." Castiel tried not to loose himself in the constellations that were speckled in freckles along Dean's face, his nose, even his forehead. He tried not to drown in the beauty of those emerald green eyes, the ones so bright that they put the stars that Castiel had fallen in love with to shame. He tried not to buckle under the heavy weight that suddenly filled the air as Dean took half a step closer.

"Just get it over with? Cas, you don't just get it 'over with'. Not when it's you." Dean took another step inwards, and Castiel could smell him. Leather, cinnamon, some kind of alcohol. But he didn't look drunk, he just looked, sure. He was sure of himself. Castiel on the other hand was letting his marbles slip through his fingers and hit the floor with deadly loud pings.

"Wh- with me?" Castiel held himself together as Dean got even closer. Leather jacket touched soft fabric. A small shout was heard from the other room.

"You have four minutes left!" Castiel looked down at his bare feet, which were quite close to Dean's that were shod in heavy work boots.

"Come on, you didn't notice? All those times you caught me looking at you. The only reason I came here, bringing my brother who I am supposed to be watching, was to have the chance to see you. Now, breathe." Castiel exhaled, doing as he was told. Dean let him inhale again before pressing his lips softly to Castiel's. Shock rushed through Castiel's system, exhilaration seared his tongue, and Castiel's eyes blew open wide. Slowly, they slid back shut, and Dean's lips ghosted over Castiel's. When Dean pulled away, Castiel stood stark still, eyes still closed. When they did open, Dean was looking down to him softly. They weren't that far apart in height. Dean had maybe two inches on him.

"That- I-"

"If you say 'thank you' I am walking out right now." So he didn't. Instead, little socially awkward Castiel Novak, who just had his first kiss seconds ago, leaned back into Dean's touch and pressed their lips together once again. He could feel Dean smile through the kiss and also felt as Dean's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him all that much closer. Castiel, still not quite sure what to do with his arms, placed his hands on Dean's biceps. When Dean pulled away a second time, Castiel looked down, slightly ashamed. But Dean would have none of that.

"Cas, hey." Dean used that old 'one-finger-under-the-chin' move, and somehow got it to work. They had locked eyes again, but Castiel could feel his face grow hot.

"Sorry, I said th-th-that you would l-l-l-lead. Aw shit n-n-now I'm st-st-stuttering." He tried to pull away from Dean, and just as easily as he had fallen into Dean, he was released. A knock on the door indicated that the time was up, but neither of the two moved towards the door. Dean didn't move closer physically, but somehow his presence followed Castiel as he sat down on his bed. 

"Are you OK, Cas?" Dean, still keeping his distance, knelt down by the edge of the bed, not touching Castiel, but remained within touching distance.

"Yeah. I just got n-n-nervous. But don't worry, it's going away." Dean nodded, but never let his eyes leave Castiel. Another knock on the door jarred them. It was louder this time, more forceful. Several laughs were heard through the door, and more whoops were heard. Everyone figured that they were getting busy or something.

"Can I ask you something Castiel?" Dean scooted half an inch closer to be able to get a better view of Castiel, whose sapphire eyes shined bright in the dimly lit room. Castiel nodded, not trusting himself to speak for fear of stuttering. "Was that your first kiss?" Castiel's fingers started tapping on the bed next to him, pounding away their own little rhythm. But they stopped shortly after, and Castiel looked down to Dean.

"Yes." This time it was Dean's turn to hide his head. But he didn't hide it for very long.

"Gods, I'm sorry Castiel. That's why you said to just get it over with. Look, I didn't mean to- to do anything." Castiel huffed a small laugh as he saw Dean getting so worked up over the situation. He stilled his hands when he looked back up to the blue-eyed man. "What's so funny?" Castiel just shook his head before answering.

"It wasn't anything I didn't want. All those time I caught you looking, I thought it was because you saw me looking at you. So I always ducked my head away. I thought you thought I was weird. That's why you avoided me all the time." Now it was Dean's turn to laugh.

"Avoid you? No, I just didn't know how to talk to you. Look at you, you are so smart! I had no clue how to even start up a conversation!" Dean gestured wildly to the walls around them, filled with astronomy posters and pictures of constellations and star patterns.

"Really?" Castiel bent down a little bit to get closer to Dean.

"Yeah, really." Dean shifted on the balls of his feet and they were inches apart. Their lips just brushed together when a final loud bang on the door got their attention. They both smiled and stood. Making their way to the door, Dean planted one small kiss on Castiel's cheek. He just about opened the door when Castiel grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Castiel reached up and mussed Dean's hair, and then did the same to his own. They both smiled. "Better." Dean unlocked the door and the pair made their way out, sitting back down to a chorus of cheers and shouts. 

The rest of the game, when either got picked, they always declined, not consenting to the game. They shared small smiles across the circle. Castiel stayed to watch the fun, and Dean stayed because Sam was wildly popular to get picked.

**********************

The door finally closed with the sun just starting to glint on the horizon. They picked up beer bottles and red cups, swept up trash and chip crumbs. When they were finally done, they retired to the kitchen table, each with a bottle of water in hand. Gabe looked over to Castiel who still had a silly grin plastered on his face. Dean had slipped Cas his number as he walked past, gently sliding it into his open hand as he led a very tired Sam out the door at about one.

"Are you ever going to tell me what took so long in there little bro?" Gabe, his own kind of happy smile on his face, looked over to his quiet brother.

"I got lost in the stars." Gabe lost his smile and let his face form to confusion as Castiel got up from the table, went to his bedroom, and locked the door. He closed his eyes and tried to count the stars that he had seen in Dean's eyes. He lost count after a thousand. His blue eyes drifted shut not long after laying down. He swam through a shining sea, stars reflecting on the emerald surface of the deep, deep waters.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realize that the Sam portion of this might have been a little awkward, but anything that happened would have been consensual. And I got so many fluff feels from this, and I wrote it! I hope you did too.


End file.
